Icy Heart
by Lupiniun Star
Summary: When Ukraine goes missing, Russia goes to look for her. But when Belarus follows against his will, he says things he doesn't mean. Contains Little!Russia and Little!Belarus.


Here's my first serious fic, Cold Heart. How corny is that title? XD So this can be considered RussiaxBelarus, or it can be taken as a family bonding thing. I wrote it as a family thing, but take it how you wish. XD

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

**-/Hetalia/-**

"Bruder! B-B-Bruder! Brat!"

Snow ran down hard, swirling around. All around seemed like nothing-ness. The soft snow seemed as if it would muffle any sound, no matter hard someone cried.

A pathetic looking four year old Belarus stood in the snow, a mixture of tears and snot running down her face. She held herself tightly, her furry coat only keeping out some of the biting cold. She looked around into the endless of white. She was un-able to find her big brother, the person she adored most. She was scared, and cold, and she just wanted her brother to hurry and find their big sister so they could go home.

"B-b-brat!" Belarus called out again. She tugged down on her earmuffs and started to walk-only to finally see a small figure trudging through the snow. It's scarf blew in the wind and she could immediately tell who it was. "Brat!" She tried running through the snow only to trip and fall face first into the icy slush.

"Belarus," Russia said, helping her up. "I told you not to follow me, da?" His eyes looked almost empty. He had searched for Ukraine for hours. Where could his big sister be?

"B-but I wanted to be with you," Belarus sniffled, holding onto her brother tightly. Now that he was here, she didn't want him to leave her again. No one loved her. But maybe-just maybe-if she shoved all her love onto one being, one day that one person would love her back just as hard.

Russia looked down at the little girl, eyes slowly narrowing. She always said things like that. She was so annoying. Why couldn't she listen to him and stay home? He pried her small arms off of her. "Go home," he spat. "Leave me be to find big sister. You're always in my way."

"But... but I love you, brat," Belarus said. She looked shocked, staring at her faithful big brother's round face with the violet eyes.

Russia's teeth ground. Something inside him wanted to almost smile and say cruel, cruel things. It wanted to beat his little sister until her blood ran red on the white snow. It wanted to laugh at her pain, leave her there like that, and go to his warm house. He could have done it. He would do it. If he didn't get away right now. He would appease part of that side and say something that would keep her from following him, to keep him from hurting his own little sister. "I don't love you! I DON'T!" He screamed, though the howling wind almost blew his screams away. He shoved her down and ran off, little feet pounding the soft ground.

"Bruder... bruder... bruder...!" The sobbing voice slowly faded and Russia slowed. The strange, unreal emotions bubbled up again. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh into the dark of the night and brightness of the snow, mocking Belarus. He swallowed and wrapped the scarf around his neck again; the wind had blown it almost off. He rubbed his mittened hands together and he sped up again.

He walked. And ran. And rested. He fought against the wind, silent. The small Russian did not know how long he did this. It could've been hours, or just minues. He licked his chapped lips and looked down at himself. He felt normal again. The strange things didn't appear in him again, so he turned. And ran some more.

**-/Hetalia/-**

Belarus sat in the snow, shivering violently and sobbing quietly. Occasionally a 'brat' or 'bruder' would escape from her blue lips. Her whole face was blue, except for a small patch of red on her right cheek from the buffeting wind. Snow piled atop of her as it fell to the ground. It surrounded her, almost making the world silent.

Suddenly she let out wails of pain and hurting. It matched the violent howling of the wind. It was a sad song they sang, heart-break and fear clear. She brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed. Weight began lifting off her and she drew away her hands. Belarus saw Russia, steadily clearing snow from her. He was near blue himself, shaking from the cold as he dug her out. She was quiet, staring at him with big eyes.

Russia finished clearing the slush and stared back, his lips moved slightly with words, his voice soft. He took off his coat and wrapped it around his little sister. Belarus felt herself being hauled onto his back and noticed another small figure near them. Ukraine?

Belarus tried not to fall asleep to the steady tread of her brother's feet. She knew better than to fall asleep. She was so tired, cold, and hungry, but none of that was any reason to sleep or be sad. In fact she as happy. Ecstatic. She kept replaying Russia's words over and over in her mind to keep her awake.

"I lied. I lied. I am sorry, Belarus. I do love you. You are my dear little sister, da? Stay awake. Stay awake, da? I love you. Do not leave me."

**-/Hetalia/-**

So, brat means brother in Russian. And bruder is not the German word for brother in this story; here it's just Belarus's accent.

I hope you liked. I kinda had fun writing this, even though it's a bit sad at first. Review, if you would please~!


End file.
